Take Me Back to Yesterday
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: Magneto needs help from an old friend to save his relationship with Professor X


**The sequel to One Drunken Night. This one is about Magneto needing Randy's help to save his relationship with Charles.**

* * *

><p>Magneto sat in the back of the arena. The doors wouldn't be opening for another four hours, but he was already in watching the Smackdown superstars practice with one another. Magneto was looking for someone. When he spotted him, he walked to the front of the arena and took a seat closer to the ring.<p>

Randy Orton looked around the arena. He'd felt eyes on him from the moment he entered the ring. He saw the culprit. He was an older gentleman, grey/green eyes, white hair and something peculiar about him. Randy watched the man closer, damn he wished John was there with his x-ray vision, when he caught a glimpse of something. A single silver coin was floating in mid-air. Randy slapped Cody Rhodes, one of his best friends, on the shoulder, "I'll be back. Don't let Bryan get the upper-hand on ya, pal."

"Shut up, Randy." Cody laughed.

Randy climbed out of the ring and walked over to the man in the empty bleachers, "The show doesn't open for another four hours, sir."

"I know." The man looked up and nodded, "I was hoping to get a word with you, Mr. Orton."

"My father is Mr. Orton. I'm just Randy." Randy smiled and nodded. He grabbed his sweats and pulled them on, "Codes, I'll be back in about five. Keep working on that moonsault."

"Not a prob, Ortz." Cody grinned and turned back to Bryan Danielson.

Randy jumped the barricade, "We can talk in my locker room, Mr. …"

"Magneto. Just Magneto."

Randy stopped and looked closer. The grey/green eyes were definitely standing out in his mind. He closed his eyes. A memory sprang to the front of his mind

_A drunk, brunette man was laughing at Randy. He was just as tall as Randy. The man grabbed his arm and pulled him in close for an intense kiss._

Randy's eyes flew open, "Holy shit, Erik."

Magneto laughed, "Maybe you should stop wrestling, Randy if it takes you that long to realize that."

"You're old." Randy said quite bluntly. Subtly was never his friend.

"And you're wasting time. I need your help."

Randy furrowed his brows, "Of course. Come with me so we can talk in private."

* * *

><p>Randy opened the door to his locker room. He heard his cell phone ringing, "Just a minute."<p>

Magneto nodded and sat down on the couch in the room as Randy answered his phone.

"Hello… No, we're not going back to the sixties… J, we just got back. My powers are exhausted… Oh don't pull that crap on me… Jonathon… Damn it, fine. This weekend we'll go visit, but you owe me, asshole… Yeah I love you, too… Bye." Randy hung up and shook his head, "John is so needy."

Magneto smiled sadly and looked down. Randy's smile faded, and he sat down on the couch beside Magneto, "What's happened?"

Magneto sighed and leaned back, "Charles is dead."

"What? How?"

"He was killed by a woman named Phoenix. I saw it happen. I never wanted it to end like this. I always thought one day he and I…" Magneto shook his head; a lone tear fell down his cheek.

"What happened between you and Charles? You two looked so happy when we were there, so in love." Randy whispered the last few words.

"We ended up stopping Shaw then all hell broke lose, and our love didn't help us through it. I left and he went back to the mansion, different. He was paralyzed and it was all my fault."

As Magneto explained, Randy felt his heart crumbling. He'd wait to tell John what happened. When Magneto finished he looked broken. He watched his best friend and greatest rival die. They sat there giving Charles a moment of silence before Randy spoke, "What do you need me to do, Erik?"

"I'm dying, Randy. I don't know how long I have, but I was hoping you could take me back to when Charles and I were young. I just want to see him happy one more time."

Randy nodded, "Of course. When do you want to go?"

"Whenever you have the time, but I'd really like it to be soon, Randy."

"We can go now. I have plenty of time."

"Thank you." Magneto whispered.

"No, trouble at all." Randy smiled softly.

* * *

><p>1962-Xavier Mansion<p>

Charles Xavier walked onto the terrace with two glasses of scotch. He smiled at the beautiful sight in front of him. Erik Lensherr was smiling; he was completely and totally happy. It wasn't often that Charles got to see that gorgeous smile of Erik's, but with the past few days being so peaceful for the two of them he knew that smile would come out sometime.

"Erik…" Charles said quietly.

Erik turned around, smile still in place, and walked towards Charles, "Charles."

"You were smiling." Charles held out Erik's glass to him.

"Was I?" Erik took the glass and Charles' hand. He kissed the palm gently before moving to the pulse point on his wrist. Charles' breath hitched. Erik nibbled the point before looking up at Charles, "I didn't notice."

"Erik…" Charles moaned softly.

Erik took Charles' glass and sat down both of them. He wrapped his arms around Charles and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Charles' eyes fell closed as he melted into the kiss. Erik held him close against his muscular form. When they broke apart Erik kissed Chalres' forehead, "I was thinking of you."

"Now I see why you were so happy." Charles grinned and kissed Erik's chin.

"I want our life together to last, Charles. I don't ever want anything to happen to you. You mean the world to me and the last thing that I will allow to happen is to have you be taken away from me."

"I'd never leave you, love. I couldn't." Charles placed another kiss to Erik's chin, "From the moment I met you and read your mind I fell in love with you. It was that instantaneous. You are the best person to ever walk into my life, Erik."

Erik smiled against and leaned his forehead against Charles'.

A little farther out in the trees stood Randy and Magneto. They watched the sight in front of them. Magneto smiled sadly and shook his head, "Forever didn't last long."

Randy place a hand on the older man's shoulder, "It never does. Something always gets in the way and you break apart."

"Are you speaking from experience, Randy?" Magneto looked down.

Randy chewed the inside of his lip before answering, "John and I have been arguing more and more. We hardly ever have time for each other. It scares me, the thought that we could fall apart, but it could happen. It happened to you two. Who's to say it won't happen to John and I?"

Magneto turned to Randy and lifted his chin, "It won't happen to the two of you because you won't let it. You can prevent any bad things from happening. Charles and I were blindsided by the prospect of peace and happiness. We thought we'd always be by each others sides so when our difference of opinion broke us apart, it didn't take long for the rest of the pieces of our lives together to shatter around us."

"You don't want me to make the same mistake, do you?"

Magneto shook his head, "No, Randy. I don't."

"Then let me do something for you."

* * *

><p>Charles and Erik were playing a game of chess in the study. Charles' head popped up, and he looked over at the door, "Randy's here."<p>

"What?" Erik stood up, "I thought he and John left yesterday."

"They did. It's just Randy." Charles stood and joined him.

Randy knocked on the door, though he hadn't needed to, and stuck his head inside, "Hey."

Charles and Erik both smiled. Charles walked over to the door and welcomed Randy inside shaking his hand, "What are you doing back, my friend?"

"I came to talk to you both." Randy and Charles walked over to Erik. Randy shook Erik's hand and sat on the couch. Erik sat down beside him and Charles sat in one of the plush chairs. Randy sighed and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. He looked at his two fellow mutants before smiling sadly, "I had a talk with an old friend today. He told me some really awful news. I was shocked and hurt when I learned the whole story."

Erik furrowed his brows, "What happened, Randy?"

"Charles died yesterday in my time. He was killed by another telepath." Randy said quietly, solemnly.

Erik shut his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat before looking at Charles. Charles took his hand and kissed it, _I'm right here, Erik. Relax._

Erik held tight to Charles' hand before nodding to Randy to continue. Randy cleared his throat before continuing, "The two of you were no longer friends. You'd broke up and gone your separate ways. Your clans of mutants clashed with each other often. Both of you argued all the time, fought with each other. When Charles died you were enemies, no longer lovers or friends."

"That can't be possible." Erik whispered, "How can that just happen?"

"Differences of opinion. What you both wanted ended up taking away what you already had, each other. I promised my old friend I would not let it happen again though."

"Changing history won't be a good thing, Randy." Charles shook his head.

Erik looked at him incredulously, "Charles, how can you say that? This is our life we're talking about. Of course we need to change our future."

"But if we do, Randy and John may not be together or even be born. What happens between us could very well effect them." Charles squeezed Erik's hand, "You know I love you, Erik, but if we change their history we could be ruining them."

"Charles, if you change our history I could just go back and fix it. I can write whatever wrong there is." Randy offered, "Please, I don't want the two of you to go through all the hurt that I saw in my old friend's eyes."

"Who told you what happened?" Charles looked at Randy.

"You haven't read my mind yet?" Randy chewed his lip.

Charles shook his head, "No. I want you to tell us. I'll know if you are lying."

Randy nodded, "It was Erik. He came to me, told me that he'd seen you killed then he told me that he was dying. His wish was to see you again. See you happy, Charles. He's going to die alone. I don't want that to happen. He needs you, Charles."

Charles looked at Erik. They were so perfect together, so compatible. Erik was finally happy again, and that was thanks to Charles. Charles opened him up, made it easy for Erik to trust again. Charles nodded, "I understand, but what I don't understand is why you would throw away your happiness."

"John's made me into a selfless little puppy." Randy chuckled sadly, "I love him, and I love my life, but I was given this chance to help someone else, use my power to save two people that helped make mine and John's lives very exciting and happy; I need to do this."

"Randy, we'll repay you one day." Erik leaned forward and gripped Randy's knee.

"When you're on the beach, don't do what you want to do, Erik. Listen to Charles. Hear him out. Do what he wants and everything should work perfectly after that." Randy smiled.

The three stood and started walking out. Once outside Randy turned towards the two men. He stuck a hand out to Charles and was pulled into a hug. He smiled and hugged the shorter man back, "Take care of him, Charles."

"You know I will." Charles smiled and pulled back.

Erik and Randy looked at each other for a minute before hugging. Randy whispered, "Remember what I said, my friend."

"You're starting to sound like, Charles." Erik chuckled softly, releasing the younger man.

Randy stepped back and walked down the steps, "Bye, guys. See you in the future."

* * *

><p>Randy looked around. He was back in his locker room. Erik was no longer there, but a note from Erik was.<p>

Randy,

Thank you for everything. You saved us. I'll see you soon; Charles and I both will.

Erik

Randy grinned and picked up his phone. He dialed John's number and waited for an answer.

"John? … I was just calling to check on you. … Oh, come off it. … I do not miss you all the time. … You're such an ass. … Yeah, babe. I do. I miss you, a lot. … I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, John. … Bye, babe." Randy closed his phone and sat down on the couch with a grin across his face. He still had his Johnny. He looked down at the tattoo on his arm. Alanna was still there. He still had his world, his two most important people, and he couldn't be happier.

~End~

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy. Reviews are love ^.^<strong>


End file.
